A Fairy Tale Christmas
by brittany89
Summary: Oneshot. Killian and Emma spend Christmas with Snow, David, Henry, and Regina. Captain Swan. Just my version of Christmas with the Charmings. Happy Holidays! Please R&R.


The snowflakes that fell gave the sky above Storybrooke a pink tint. The sun was just beginning to tuck itself behind the horizon. It was a stilll night with only the hum of the yellow bug to interrupt it. Emma weaved her car along the roads of Storybrooke, Killian by her side in the passenger's seat. The thin blanket of snow that coated the town was undisturbed as the residents of Storybrooke settled in their homes, awaiting for morning when it would be officially Christmas Day.

Killian broke the comfortable silence between them. "Can't say I've ever celebrated Christmas before, Love," he admitted. He twisted his body to look at Emma who still had her eyes plastered on the road.

Slowing her car down, Emma turned the wheel. She pulled up along side the street where her parent's loft was. She smiled warmly at him and let out a light-hearted chuckle. "My parents didn't either until a couple years ago," she told him. "You'll love it," she promised. "I never really liked Christmas until then."

"Why's that, Love?"

Emma turned the engine off and tucked the keys in her hand. She looked at him, trying to keep her voice from quivering so as to not dampen the mood. "Because I never had a family until a couple years ago." Her eyes glazed over as she stared at Killian sightlessly, lost in thought and slightly mourning her lost childhood. The one where she was convinced she was worthless and unlovable, the orphan that was abandoned and that didn't matter. "I always ran away during Christmas. Nobody missed me. Nobody cared." Emma's eyes began to well up with tears. Refusing to allow them to fall, she hardened her face and at that moment her heart.

"Hey," Killian whispered in a soothing voice. He placed his hand delicately upon Emma's jaw. He used his thumb to caress her cheek. He leaned in closer to her which proved to be more difficult than he had anticipated because of the console separating him from Emma. To compensate, he lifted his butt off of his seat, putting his weight on his left hip. "I care," he reassured her.

Emma sighed and smiled at him. It was a bright smile full of the love and sincerity that she felt for him. "I know," she murmured in a hushed tone. She then threw herself in Killian's arms, allowing his warmth to warm her heart again. Emma stuffed her face in the nape of Killian's neck, and she latched her arms around him, placing a hand on the back of his head and gently brushing her hands through his hair.

Killian didn't hesitate. He immediately wrapped his arms around Emma, enclosing her in his love and admiration for her. He felt her gentle touch on the back of his head, but the warmth and tickle from her breath on his neck sent chills down his spine. He could feel Emma smile, and he squeezed her, careful not to harm her with his hook. When she pulled away, he immediately missed her warmth. Perhaps it was a good thing because it wasn't until he settled himself back on his butt that he realized how numb his left side was.

Following Emma's lead, Killian got out of the car. The bitter cold nipped at his hand and face. He squinted his eyes to stop the falling snowflakes from invading them. He patiently waited on the curb to wait for Emma to collect the presents from the trunk of the car. He held out his hand as an invitation for Emma to take it. She did. Together they walked hand in hand up to the loft.

"Merry Christmas," Snow said excitedly when she spotted her daughter and her boyfriend at her door. She held Emma's brother in her arms and gently rocked him. She kissed Emma on the cheek and wrapped her free arm around her back.

Neal cooed and Emma bent down and gently kissed the baby's chubby cheek which made him wail in delight. Emma smiled brightly at her brother's response to her. "Merry Christmas," she repeated. She turned to the fat Christmas tree and meticulously placed the presents under it.

David approached his daughter. He pulled her in a tight hug. "Glad you made it. It is cold out there." He gave a friendly nod in Killian's direction.

Emma slightly rolled her eyes at her father's comment as if she hadn't just come in from the cold. It was immediately forgotten, however, as her eyes landed on her son who sat on a bar stool. "Hey, Kid. Merry Christmas," she greeted. She hugged him and smiled at the thought that it wasn't long ago where she was just an orphan with no family.

"Merry Christmas, Mom," he said. He reciprocated the hug.

Emma's nose caught the smell of something sweet. "Regina," she said, "I didn't know you could cook."

Regina smirked. She was chopping up some vegetables to add to her salad. "Well I couldn't let Henry starve," she said eyeing Henry who smiled at her. "Before you came to town, I cooked dinner every night."

"She's been helping me," Snow quipped. By now she had handed Neal to his father and was at Regina's side, ready to resume cooking.

Killian stepped up behind Emma and rubbed small circles on her back. "Smells good. What is it?"

Regina offered him a playful but mischievous smile. "Apple pie," she exclaimed, excitement in her voice.

The loft erupted in laughter at Regina's response.

After a few minutes of delight, Snow interrupted her family to announce that dinner was done.

The dinner table of choice consisted of a two square tables Regina scrounged up from the collection of furnishings at the town hall. In between the the square tables was a circular table. They were strung together with a long, green and red table cloth, and a few lit candles scattered the length of the table. When everybody was settled, the dishes were passed around. There were many laughs and reminiscing about the past six years. The favorite topic of choice was how adamant Emma was about not liking Killian when she first met him; it caused an uproar of laughter and happiness. David and Snow took turns feeding Neal. There were many side conversations (with interruptions from a gurgling baby) until they would merge into one. It was a joyous meal filled with light-hearted conversation and the occasional outburst of emotions about lost loves and great trials. When the meal was done, everybody pitched in on the cleanup.

Now, everybody curled up on the couch. David and Regina sat on opposite ends of one couch with Henry in the middle. Emma sat on the other couch with her feet tucked under her butt and Killian's arms wrapped around her. She blew on a cup of hot chocolate. Snow sat on the floor. Her current assignment was to pass out gifts from under the tree to their rightful owner. Neal sat next to his mother, banging his toys together and creating a lot of noise.

"I thought the point was to wait until Christmas morning to open presents," Killian asked Emma. He put his mouth to her ear so that nobody else could hear.

Emma smiled. She turned he head to answer him. "It is but I thought you and I could spend tomorrow morning alone, just the two of us, and we can open gifts from each other alone. Then everybody will come over for dinner."

Killian allowed his mouth to hang open for a moment. "Good thinking," he said. He rested his cheek on the back of Emma's head and caught the aroma of her hair causing a smile to creep across his face.

Emma loved moments like this. This was the first Christmas ever that she felt like she belonged. Sure she had had Christmases with her parents and Henry in the past but there was always something to worry about be it family or whatever fairy tale crisis crashed Storybrooke. And of course, this is the first Christmas that she had Killian by her side. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to sink into his grasp, smiling at the glorious thought that she'll never have to be alone again.

"Emma," Snow announced. She held out a present wrapped in white and gold stripped paper with a gold bow and ribbon.

At first Emma jumped. She opened her eyes to find her mom shoving a gift in her face. She peeled herself from Killian and set her hot chocolate down before grabbing the present from her.

"It's from your dad and me," Snow said proudly.

Emma could tell she was anxious for her to open it. Without hesitation, Emma tore into the paper to find a simple white box. She opened the box and gasped. She looked to her dad then her mom. "I've never seen anything like it," she said softly. She reached for the contents of the box and pulled out a golden crown embellished with red jewels.

Snow smiled from ear to ear. She caught her husband's eye, and instantly she knew he felt the magic that she did watching their daughter gaze in awe at the crown. "It's mine," she announced in a tiny voice.

"Is this the queen's?" Emma asked amazed. She knew her family is royalty, but she had never experienced it for herself. She never considered herself a princess, but as she stared at the crown, she couldn't help but think about herself as a princess in the Enchanted Forest, waiting in line to take her turn at ruling over her kingdom.

"Yes," Snow squealed in excitement.

Emma's first thought was that there was no way she could keep it. She didn't grow up in a castle with her parents, and she feared she didn't possess the heart or grace that came along with presiding over a kingdom. Her second thought was that her first thought was stupid because she lived in _this_ world in Storybrooke, Maine where there was no kingdom to rule over.

It is as if Killian read Emma's mind because he gently took the crown from Emma's hands and gently placed it on top of her head. Emma's head bobbed a bit because of the weight upon her head. He hooked his pointer finger under her chin and turned her head so that she was looking right at her. Looking into Killian's eyes, Emma melted. She saw the soft, sweet admiration in his eyes and in that moment she felt his love deep in her soul.

Killian nodded, admiring the crown atop of his girlfriend's head. "You look beautiful, Swan," he said, his devotion to her clearly audible. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before catching her eyes again. He nodded to let her know that she deserved it.

"I agree with Hook," David concurred. "You're beautiful."

"Yeah, Mom," Henry added.

It was Regina who broke up the tender moment by saying, "Shouldn't that be my crown? You never actually ruled over the kingdom." It was meant to be playful rather than cruel.

At first, everybody glanced around the room at each other before they exploded in laughter. Even Emma had to laugh. It was nice that after all those years of Regina trying to kill her parents and then her that they could celebrate Christmas together as a family.

"I love it," Emma confessed. She took it off her head to gawk at it some more. "Thank you." She stood up and hugged her mom and dad, something she didn't do until recently. She sat back down in Killian's arms. She placed the crown back on her head and picked up her hot chocolate. It wasn't the crown itself that she teared up about. It was what it represented. She knew her parents loved her, but now she felt it. She felt like she was apart of something that she had never had before: a family. Smiling at herself, she said, "Henry, open yours." She pointed at the present that belonged to him to show her mom which one to grab.

Just like his mother, Henry tore into his present, revealing a piece of paper. Confused, Henry picked it up and read it. It took a moment before he shot his head up. "Seriously?" he asked, excitement in his voice.

Emma smiled. "Would I lie to you, Kid? I didn't know what to get a kid that lives around magic. I thought a day in the city would bring the normalcy back."

Henry laughed and looked back down at the letter, clearly excited about what was written on the letter.

"What does it say?" Regina question, curiosity taking her over. She tried to peek over Henry's shoulder to read it but failed.

"It says that she'll take Violet and I to New York for a date."

Regina eyed Emma, apparently not getting the memo. She leaned forward to get a better look at the woman.

Emma laughed. "You're invited," she said.

That seemed to satisfy Regina as she leaned back in her seat.

There were a few more gifts to be opened. It ignited more laughter as one by one the gifts disappeared from under the tree. Regina got a new dress from Snow and David and some slippers from Henry because Henry insisted that she complained about her feet being cold all the time. Neal got a brand new toy from his big sister. (The rest he was going to open after Santa came in the morning.) He sat on the floor, furiously trying to fit the square block into the triangular hole. Killian even received a gift from his future in-laws.

Snow received a sweater from David with the a familiar Disney princess printed on it: Snow White. She laughed with a heartfelt smile and held it up to her chest and asked how she looked. Upon seeing _Snow White_ and the seven dwarfsplastered on the sweater, everybody started laughing. It was the funniest moment of the night and when the laughter died down, everybody's stomachs hurt. Of course, David also got Snow a necklace that was much more suited for her tastes than the sweater. Still, Snow proclaimed that she would wear it. She also got a box of chocolates from Emma because what would you give a queen.

Once the gifts were opened, everybody enjoyed some homemade apple pie while bantering and raving about some curious characters from the Land of Untold Stories. With a few more laughs, the night soon came to a close. After they said their goodbyes and promises to be careful on the way home, Regina and Henry left. By now, Neal was safely tucked in bed, asleep.

Now, Killian stood in the doorway between the hallway and the loft. He waited patiently for Emma to say her goodbyes to her parents.

"We love you, Emma," David said, hugging her.

"Love you too, Dad," Emma offered. She accepted David's hug as proof of his love. She turned to her mother and let out a heavy sigh. "Seriously, Mom, thank you for the crown. I didn't expect that." She leaned in and gave her mom a tight hug, thankful that her parents were who they were. Up until a few months ago, Emma had found it hard to express her feelings. It was still a struggle, but she found it easier now. She knew no matter what she felt, nobody would invalidate her feelings or push her away for feeling them. That is what made this Christmas so special.

Emma crossed the room and joined Killian in the doorway. "Merry Christmas," she chanted to her parents. She moved to close the door.

"Make sure you look up, Emma," Snow said quickly before Emma could close the door.

Confused at first, Emma looked up. She laughed as she shut the door.

Killian looked up and saw a small green plant tied together with a bow and ribbon which hung from the ceiling. "What is that?" he asked, scrunching his nose.

Emma smiled. She put the bags that contained her and Killian's gifts down on the floor and wrapped her arms around Killian's neck. "It's mistletoe."

"Well what does it mean?"

"I'll show you," Emma whispered seductively before capturing his lips with her own in a slow, passionate kiss. She grabbed Killian's collar as a means to pull him closer. The kiss lasted a bit longer before she pulled away. She immediately regretted.

Killian raised his eyebrows. "I like mistletoe," he said, his voice irresistible and flirtatious. He immediately returned the favor and crashed his lips against hers for anther passionate kiss.

The drive home was more treacherous than the drive there. The snow had not let up, and the layer of snow on the ground was deeper. "Where are the snow plows when you need them?" she asked. It was a rhetorical question but Killian still responded.

"What is a snow plow?" he asked.

Emma laughed. "Looks like you're learning lots of new things today.

Killian huffed in playful frustration. "A horse and carriage would be a lot faster in this."

"It would also be a lot colder."

Emma finally came to a stop in front of their house. She let out a sigh of relief because she managed to keep the car on the road. She turned to Killian. "Ready for our first Christmas together?"

Killian's eyes sparkled. "Aye."

Emma waited just outside the gate while Killian gathered their presents in his hand. "Need help?" she offered.

"No," Killian insisted. By now he had the yellow bug locked up tight and was making his way to Emma.

Emma raised an eyebrow. She seemed to be struggling with the bags and his footing. "You sure?"

Killian finally made his way alongside Emma. "Aye," he said. "I am a pirate who takes care of his queen." He said it in a comical and cheerful manner, referring to Emma's new crown. He leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips but missed. He foot betrayed him as it slipped on some ice and flew out from under him. He landed on back.

Emma erupted in laughter. It was a sweet laugh that came from deep within, but had the power of a curse.

At first, Killian was flooded with embarrassment. The bags he had been carrying were sprawled out around him. He quickly bounced back from his embarrassment and soon joined Emma in her laughter. He sat up and reached his hand out for help. But when Emma clasped her hand around his, he quickly tugged at her arm, sending her tumbling down with him. She landed on top of him, and at first it felt like a crush to his ribs but he soon forgot about it.

Emma stopped laughing as she straddled Killian with an arm on either side of his head to support his was a playful position, not meant to ignite passion, not just yet anyway. She stared at him, her hair spilling onto Killian's face.

"Not laughing anymore?" Killian joked. He tucked her hair behind her ear and sat up. Again, he kissed her. This time it was a soft and delicate kiss mixed with passion.

Emma stood up from her position and helped Killian to his feet. She helped him gather the bags from the ground and made sure her crown was intact. She laughed at the amount of snow covering Killian's back.

Once inside, they put their pajamas on. Then Emma curled up on the couch while Killian tried to start a fire. "I have started many fires in my day," he said. It was an excuse because of the amount of trouble he was having with it. It made Emma laugh as she made no effort to help him. "I know you're laughing at me," he said, never turning his back away from the fire.

"Of course," Emma smiled. She stood from her spot on the couch and moved towards their own Christmas tree. She bent down and plugged in the lights. The tree was illuminated with multicolor lights, and it accentuated the various colored bulbs hanging from the tree. She turned around in time to see that Killian had finally lit the fire. With a smile, she turned the living room lights off and joined Killian on the couch. She cradled herself in his embrace. There was a comfortable silence that settled among them before Emma opened her mouth. "So what did you get me?" she inquired.

Killian gave Emma a squeeze. "It's not Christmas morning yet."

"I know but it's close, and I'm dying to know," Emma said. She sat up and faced Killian. She stuck out her lower lip to assimilate pouting.

Killian sighed in defeat. "Okay," he said standing from his position, "but you have to give me mine too."

Emma sprung up from the couch. "Okay," she hummed.

They each separated to retrieve their gifts for each other and met back in the living room.

Killian handed Emma a small box. It looked as if he had literally thrown some wrapping paper on it and taped it how it landed. Emma couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"What are you laughing at?" Killian asked.

"Nothing," she answered. "Just remind me to teach you to wrap next year," she teased. She took the box and peeled the paper from the box. "Last time I was handed a box, I it was a crown," she added in the same playful voice as her previous comment.

Killian scoffed. "I can assure you, it isn't that fancy." His tone matched hers.

Emma opened the box, half expecting a diamond, but what she saw was much more brilliant. It was a simple, silver chained necklace with a swan shaped charm attached to it. It wasn't the price that made Emma happy. It was the first piece of jewelry that Killian had given her, and she took it as a symbol of their love. "I'll wear it everyday," she proclaimed. Just a few weeks ago she and Killian were on the Jolly Roger, enjoying the full moon and clear night. Killian had delicately pointed out a constellation called Cygnus that was in the shape of a swan. It was that night that Emma learned to believe in herself and in their love. Of course she knew that he loved her before that night under the stars, but for some reason, it was like her heart stopped beating and she suddenly couldn't breath. A strange, new feeling had overwhelmed her, and she was suddenly the girl in love that she use to laugh at when she was a teenager.

Killian took the necklace from box. "Turn around," he told Emma. When she did, he easily clasped it around her neck. He gazed at her in her new necklace. "That coupled with your crown and you're ready for the world's finest ball," he teased.

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She brought her hand up and ran her fingers along the necklace. Then she lounged herself at Killian, attacking his lips with her own. She was overcome with passion and desire. She allowed her tongue to roll around the inside of Killian's mouth, tasting him. Killian entangled his hand in Emma's hair. He reciprocated her passion. She broke away from Killian, and stared at him. Both of them breathless and staring at each other in the eyes, Emma flashed Killian a sheepish smile before colliding her lips against his.

Not breaking their kiss, the couple collapsed onto the couch where their kiss grew deeper. Their hands began to roam over each other's bodies as if it were new territory to be explored.

Killian broke away, breathless once again. He eyed the present Emma got him. "What about my present?"

Emma began to delicately kiss Killian's neck. "Tomorrow," she gasped between kisses.

Killian's eyes rolled in the back of his head in delight. Her kisses on his neck tickled and sent a chill through his whole body. He immediately gave in, not thinking a second thought about his unopened gift. Instead, he focused on ridding Emma of her clothes.

/

The morning air held a chill to it so Emma and Killian lingered in bed, curled up in each other, their naked bodies intertwined like a pretzel. Emma rested her right ear on top of Killian's chest. She listened to the steady thump of his heartbeat and traced hearts on his stomach. She felt safe with Killian's arm wrapped tightly around her.

"Merry Christmas," Killian whispered. He grazed his lips across Emma's temple.

Emma looked up at him, dazzled by his looks. She gave him a warm smile. "Merry Christmas," she reciprocated. She rested her head back on Killian's chest. "So how was it? Your first Christmas?"

Killian smiled. "The best," he answered. "I wish everyday was Christmas if it was anything thing like last night."

Emma blushed a bit. She was thankful that her face wasn't facing his. She giggled and climb on top of him. "Good thing it just begun," she said in a flirtatious voice. She bent down and softly kissed him on the lips. It wasn't long before the passion and desire grew in both of them...


End file.
